


Temptation At Its Finest

by Evans_and_Stan



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Building Relationship, First Time, M/M, NC-17, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evans_and_Stan/pseuds/Evans_and_Stan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an onstage kiss.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation At Its Finest

The crowd cheers, applauds, whistles, screams, as the beginning of The Wild Boys begins to play. Simon smiled, playfully winking at the audience as he flirted around the stage, swaying his hips in a sexual teasing way that he knew would drive the audience into absolute madness. He felt a warm breath sweep against his neck, making Simon briefly shudder in anticipation and excitement. Turning around, he became face to face with his long time best friend and bandmate, Mr. play the fucking bass John Taylor. He could see the excitement radiating through his eyes, with a hungering desire swirling through the air around them as they moved closer to sing the opening words of the song.

_Wild boys, wild boys, wild boys! Wild boys!_

Simon winked at John, which earned him a beaming smile from the bassist and a knowing nod. He turned his attention to the audience, waving to a few of the screaming girls in front, laughing when they screamed even more frantically than before.

_The wild boys are calling_

_On their way back from the fire_

_In august moon's surrender to_

_A dust cloud on the rise_

He began to sway his hips again, the mood and energy of the song compelling him to do so. And in the midst of it all, he could hear the slapping of John's hands against his bass, playing the sweetest of cords to the perfect melody. Simon felt his dick harden in growing arousal against his white skin tight pants, and he mentally cursed to himself for not wearing any underwear due to the material of his pants causing a bit too much friction for his liking.

_Wild boys fallen far from glory_

_\- Damn you John.... -_

_Reckless and so hungered_

_On the razors edge you trail_

_Because there's murder by the roadside_

_In a sore afraid new world_

He felt the warmth of John's presence heighten as John moved to stand semi behind him while they sang the lyrics together, and he could almost feel the thrust of his hips as his bass hit his hip ever so slightly with a jolt of electricity. Never had Simon thought that he could still reach this level of desire at his given age, but there he stood trying to mask his growing need to tackle John to the floor like a horny teenager by faking a smile that, to the audience, meant he was enjoying every moment of this performance.

_They tried to break us_

_Looks like they'll try again_

More like John was trying to break him, break him from every ounce of self control he had left, to which given Simon's nature, wasn't very hard to do.

_Wild boys never lose it_

_Wild boys never chose this way_

_Wild boys never close your eyes_

_Wild boys always shine_

Simon turned his head to look very briefly at John, wincing inwardly at that mistake as John grinned his devilish grin before running his tongue over his lips with such delicacy and seductiveness that Simon mentally thought he would lose his mind. _Forget the bloody lyrics, I want you now!_ is what he felt like screaming into the mic, but he held onto that thought for a safer time and continued on with the song.

_You got sirens for a welcome_

_There's bloodstain for your pain_

_And your telephone been ringing while_

_You're dancing in the rain_

_Oh fuck here he comes again_ rang in Simon's mind as John strode over to him once more to share the mic with little space in between them.

_Wild boys wonder where is glory_

_\- Fuck you.... -_

_Where is all you angels_

_Now the figureheads have fell_

_And lovers war with arrows over_

_Secrets they could tell_

_Angels, angels need to fucking save me now!_ coursed through Simon's thoughts as he so desperately tried, but failed to not stare at John's ass as he finally retreated to his own mic stand.

_They tried to tame you_

_Looks like they'll try again_

Simon almost laughed in his half crazed state, wishing that a certain something could be tamed in a different way than what his lyrics had implied.

_Wild boys never lose it_

_Wild boys never chose this way_

_Wild boys never close your eyes_

_Wild boys always shine_

As the instrumental part began to take place, Simon could see out of the corner of his eye how John, who was immensely into the song in every way imaginable, collapsed to his knees, continually humping his bass to the beat in the most sexual, erotic way possible. And Simon, watching every bit of it, felt as if part of his soul had left his body, perhaps to go to a place where thoughts of fucking his bandmate on stage wasn't even a thought or care. So when he found himself walking over to where he sat, he found it to be a bit surprising as he knelt down beside him with his free hand digging into the nape of his neck, the other placed directly in front of them with the microphone still at bay.

_Wild boys, wild boys, wild boys!_

_Wild boys! (Wild boys!)_

_Wild boys! (Wild boys!)_

_Wild boys! (Wild boys!)_

_Wild boys! (Wild boys!)_

Simon could almost taste John's lips as they sang those words, and when they both got up in unison, Simon decided that he would taste those lips in one official action. Crushing his lips to his, he could almost feel the gasp that radiated out of John, could almost hear the audience scream a little louder than before. But to Simon, it was lost in the distance. To him, time had slowed down and it was just him and John standing there; hands twisting themselves in hair, lips caressing over lips and body language speaking all for itself. Time began again when Simon reluctantly ended the kiss with a moistened smack, and camera flashes galore filled the stadium in one big, brightly overwhelming light. Simon didn't even sneak a glance at John as he turned his back to him, embarrassed that he let his aroused state get the better of him instead of using his head to logically think of a way out. Now with one single action, he's left the door wide open for god knows what. Simon mentally shook himself and carried on.

_Wild boys never lose it_

_Wild boys never chose this way_

_Wild boys never close your eyes_

_Wild boys always shine_

As the song ended and the cheers and claps evolved more clearly, Simon could feel John's presence near him again and he closed his eyes, silently begging him to not walk towards him again. But John did anyway and his right ear was filled with a sudden warmth as he spoke into it.

"We'll talk after the show."

Just a few simple words, but it left Simon with his legs shaking as John retreated to his mic stand once more. _Of course he wants to talk, why would he not? But no worries, it's just John. Nothing wrong will come from this right?_ And with those thoughts haunting his mind to no bitter end, he continued on with the show.


End file.
